


Fighters like their coffee black

by Sweetdeath (CherieCherrybomb)



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Coffee, Deimos - Freeform, Gen, Starfigher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieCherrybomb/pseuds/Sweetdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this drabble completely on a whim because Elisetales was posting about wanted small 100 word drabbles about Deimos. It was intended originally to be much longer, but since it was 5AM, and my head cold was getting the best of me, i decided to call it quits and make it a drabble.</p><p>It's such a simple story about Deimos and the one similarity he has with Navigators.</p><p>Oh, and there's coffee too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighters like their coffee black

Fighter without a Navigator  
On a whim  
Fighters all drank their coffee black.  
If there were one thing consistent with them— aside from their prone to violence nature— it was how they drank their coffee. Navigators usually put cream and sugar.  
It was bad enough Deimos already didn’t seem like a typical fighter. He was muscular, but very lean. He wasn’t as broad as Fighters such as Cain or Encke. He was already teased for that. Teased for his hair, teased for his light colored eyes, teased for his small build, the way his voiced rasped; barely a whisper when he responded to commands. His Navigator always complained about that during simulation training and in air missions.  
Deimos had one more thing he was teased for; the way he drank coffee. It wasn’t black like every other Fighter on the ship.  
Deimos finally had a break from training one Thursday afternoon. He decided he’d get up early, while his Navigator was still sleeping and head to the cafeteria. He was looking forward to no Fighters other than him being around. The only ones up that early were a few Navigators and one of the staff members working behind the counter. He ignored everyone simply. No one really glanced his way anyway. Making his way to the coffee machine, he grabbed a metal cup to the left and poured himself a cup. Then he reached for the heavy cream, smiling faintly to himself. There were something about the way cream changed the texture of the black coffee so much; almost like how Fighters by themselves were black, but mixed with Navigators, they were something else entirely.  
Satisfied with the amount of cream, he grabbed the cinnamon, then gently gave a flick of his wrist. Cain was not around to tease him. None of the Fighters were. Even though he stood out so vividly with his black hair around the pale Navigators. He was able to make his way back to an empty table and sit enjoy his drink.

Nothing could disturb him now.


End file.
